I Loved him First
by tiff0795
Summary: Timmy wishes that his parents weren't his parents.  Another story with alternate ending.  Explanation inside.
1. The Wish

Timmy sat on his bed thinking. Wanda was making dinner for Cosmo and Timmy. Timmy's parents were out for dinner and Vicky didn't feed him. Cosmo poofed up a table and Wanda served herself and then the boys. The godparents sat at the table and called for Timmy. He slowly walked over to the table and started picking at his food.

"What's wrong, sport?" Wanda asked.

Timmy shrugged. "Mom and Dad never have dinner with me anymore," he said.

Wanda looked down at her food. "I've noticed that, too," she mumbled.

"Well, at least you have us!" Cosmo said.

Timmy nodded.

"Something else is wrong, Timmy," Wanda said.

Timmy didn't respond. "We know you to well, you can't keep anything from us," Cosmo said.

Timmy nodded and slowly took a bite of his food.

"Like there, you're picking at your food. We know something is wrong when you pick at your food," Wanda said.

Timmy quickly took a big bite of his dinner. "See, now you're trying to hide it," Cosmo said.

Timmy put his fork down. "Cosmo, Wanda, what if I wished that my parents weren't my parents anymore?" he asked.

"You would have to take that up with Jorgen," Wanda said.

"Then I wish Jorgen was here," Timmy said. Cosmo and Wanda waved their wands and Jorgen appeared.

"I hope this was important, Turner, you got me right in the middle of my stories," Jorgen said.

"Sorry, Jorgen, but it is important," Timmy said.

Jorgen looked at Wanda, who gave him a slight nod.

"Okkay, what is it?" he asked.

"I want to wish my parents weren't my parents anymore," Timmy said.

Jorgen glanced at the godparents, who were looking at Timmy. "Are you serious?" Jorgen asked.

Timmy nodded. "I want to know if they love me or not," Timmy said.

"You know, sport, there are easier ways to find that out," Wanda said.

"I know, but they're never home to talk about it," Timmy said. Wanda didn't respond.

"Da Rules say that magic cannot make or break true love without the concent of Cupid, right?" Timmy asked Jorgen. Jorgen nodded.

"Well, if my parents really do love me, then the wish wouldn't even go through. If they don't, I get my wish. You guys have nothing to loose," Timmy said. The three fairies thought about this. Cosmo and Wanda turned to Jorgen.

Jorgen poofed up a rule book and fingered though it. "I guess you're right, Turner," he said.

"Either way, I still get Cosmo and Wanda. If they do love me, then it goes back to the way things were except then I would know they loved me. If it does go through, then I will be even more misserable and so they would say with me then because I was an orphan," Timmy said. Again, Jorgen thought about it and nodded.

"I don't see anything wrong with your wish, Turner. You sound like you thought a lot about this," Jorgen said.

"I did," Timmy repsonded.

"Well, I am going to keep a close eye on you. This may be a wish being worthy of adding to the rules if it goes wrong," Jorgen said.

Timmy shrugged. "Fine by me," he said.

Jorgen nodded to Cosmo and Wanda, who looked uneasy.

"Jorgen, are you sure this is okkay?" Wanda asked.

"Yeah, there has to be something in the rules," Cosmo said.

"Face it you two, Timmy is getting more mature. He is not the little kid that wished for his bed to be made of jello anymore," Jorgen said.

"I'm still a kid though, right?" Timmy asked. Jorgen nodded. Timmy smiled and turned to his godparents.

"You heard him," he said.

"Are you positive you want to do this?" Wanda asked.

Timmy nodded. "Trust me, I know what I'm getting into," he said. Then he thought about it, "but that doesn't mean I won't get surprised."

"What do you think will happen, Timmy?" Cosmo asked.

"I hope the wish doesn't go through. I mean, what kid would hope that their parents don't love them?" Timmy said.

"And if it does?" Wanda asked.

Timmy sighed. "I'm going to have to live with it," he said.

Wanda sighed and held out her wand. "Let's get it over with," she said.

Cosmo held out his wand.

Timmy took a deep breath. "I wish my parents were not my parents anymore."

**A/N: Okkay, here is the deal. I'm going to write two stories. It will be this one and "Airplanes". One of them he does loose his parents and the other one, he doesn't. But which is which? Keep reading to find out.**


	2. Cause and Effect

It seamed like time stood still. Nothing happened at first. "See, Timmy, your parents do love you," Wanda said.

Timmy looked around the room. He looked in his nightstand and saw everything of his in there right where he left it. He let out a breath that he didn't know he was holding in. He sat down on the bed.

"I don't get it. I mean, they must love me, but why don't they show it?" Timmy wondered out loud.

"When was the last time you sat down and had a discussion with your parents?" Jorgen asked.

Timmy thought about it and then sighed. "I don't remember."

"Maybe it's time you did," Jorgen said.

Timmy looked at Cosmo and Wanda. Jorgen seemed to know what he was thinking and nodded.

"Yes, Timmy, you can," he said.

Timmy nodded and said a soft thanks.

Cosmo and Wanda looked confused.

"What, he can do what?" Cosmo asked.

Jorgen looked away. "If you can say anything to Mr. Turner, what would it be?" He asked.

"Well, first I would ask him why he ignores his only son. Then I would tell him how I've been the father figure to fill in his spot. I would tell him everything about Timmy that he doesn't know, and then tell him he doesn't know because he doesn't talk to him," Cosmo said.

Jorgen nodded. "Wanda, if you could say anything to Mrs. Turner, what would you say?"

"I would ask her why she sometimes smothers Timmy with love and other times wants nothing to do with him. I would ask her why she punishes him for no reason, but the stuff he should be punished for he gets off the hook. Then I would tell her that Timmy acts the way he does to get just a little bit of attention from her. I would remind her that Timmy was just fine and very well behaved until it was HER bright idea to go out and leave him with Vicky for the first time. All he did was call her because he thought they weren't coming back. She's the one who wanted to go out alone originally. After that is when she had to punish him. If he was 'a precious gift from above' then why does she leave him all the time. I would tell her that Timmy was actually questioning whether she truly loves him. And I would tell that to Mr. Turner, too," Wanda said.

Jorgen turned to Timmy. "Did you hear all that?" he asked.

Timmy nodded. Wanda remembered what she was going to ask Jorgen.

"Why do you ask?" she asked.

Jorgen sighed and then turned to Timmy.

"Do you want to tell them or do you want me to?" Jorgen asked.

"I'll tell them," Timmy said.

Jorgen nodded. "I'm going to go get some forgeticin," he said. He vanished.

Wanda turned to Timmy. "Okkay, what's going on?" she asked.

"Well, I'm going to talk to my parents when they get home," Timmy said.

"And so why is Jorgen going to get some forgeticin?" Cosmo asked.

"Because when I'm talking to them, he's going to be there," Timmy said. Then he sighed "and so are you."

The fairies stared at the boy.

"And he's letting you do this?" Wanda asked amazed.

Timmy nodded. "After I'm done saying what I need to say, they're going to find out who you really are. Jorgen will explain it to them, and explain about the wish I made. Then he will explain how the rules state that you cannot break true love and tell them why I made my wish."

"Why is he letting you do this?" Wanda asked.

"Think about it. Can I really tell them the whole story without adding you guys in it?" Timmy asked. Wanda thought about it for a second. "And besides, they need to know what you've been doing and that you've been taking their place."

Wanda shook her head. "Timmy, I don't know."

"What will we say?" Cosmo asked.

"That's the beauty of it. All that stuff you just said to Jorgen, that's what you'll be saying to them." Timmy said.

"So that's why he asked us," Wanda mumbled.

Timmy nodded. "And afterwards Jorgen will erase their memory of you."

"But wouldn't that erase their memory of your conversation, too?" Wanda asked.

Timmy shrugged. "Apparently, Jorgen has it covered," he said.

Wanda sighed. "Well, okkay, just as long as you know what you're doing."

"I don't. I don't even know if they will sit down and listen to me long enough for you to even say anything," Timmy said.

"Well, if it doesn't work, we'll just make it work," Cosmo said.

Timmy nodded. "Yeah. No turning back, now."


End file.
